mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgart Diaz
Edgart Diaz was one of the leaders of the Colombian-American cartel known as the Diaz Gang. Biography Original timeline Born on 3rd of January, 1963 in Manizales, Colombia, Ed lived in Colombia as a hobo in the 1970's. He later moved to the United States in the 1990's to establish his drug cartel. Diaz asks the hit on the former aide, Rebenga, who tortured and murdered Edgart's cousin while serving as one of Fidel Castro's top henchmen in Cuba. Afterwards, Montana, Angel Fernandez, Manny and the other guys are released from the Freedomtown. Diaz's henchman, Oscar Sanchez, approaches Tony and Manny, and assigns them to make a cocaine deal with a gang of murderous Americans led by Jimmy. Tony, Felix, Manny and Angel go to the drug deal with the Americans. Manny and Felix wait for Tony's signal to bring the money, and go inside the Sun Ray Hotel. As Jimmy, the gang leader, attempts to fast-talk Tony, even questioning where he is from, two more thugs grab Angel, and the two of them are ambushed. As Tony and Angel are held at gunpoint by Jimmy's gurl, Marta and the other two thugs, Jim reveals a chainsaw that had been concealed in a briefcase. Angel is butchered by Jimmy, while Tony watches in horror as his friend is killed. Manny and Felix make their way inside, gunning down Marta and Jim's men. Jimmy is injured, but manages to escape into the street, with Montana on his tail. Montana finishes him off, and the crew gets away. Tony pays Diaz back the coke from the botched drug deal. At first things seem to go well for Tony, where Edgart is pleased with the drug running of Tony and Manny. However, Tony is also introduced to Elvira Hancock, Diaz's mistress who will eventually become the source of tension between them. Tensions rise when Sanchez is killed by Miami S.W.A.T in Bolivia. Edgart is angered, and accuses Montana of stealing the deal. Montana goes as far as to propose to Elvira. Combined with that, Diaz and Montana have a heated confrontation at the Babylon Club, resulting in two Diaz gunmen being sent in to assassinate Montana. Montana escapes, and confronts his evil brother Alfonso Diaz along with Manny and Felix. After disarming Edgart the ageing drug lord begins pleading for his life and Tony agrees that he won't kill Diaz. He then gives Manny the gun who kills Ed with a shot to the chest while Montana finishes off Alfonso. Current timeline Here, he and Alfonso take all of Tony's turf in Little Havana after Alejandro Sausage sends hitmen to Tony's mansion and Tony is supposedly killed. Tony takes his revenge on the Diaz brothers by taking most of the turf in Little Havana, so Edgart and Alfonso send hitmen to the Babylon Club to kill Tony though Tony kills them and a surviving assassin tells Tony that the Diaz brothers murdered Tony's mother. Full of rage, Tony goes to the Diaz Motors and Tony pulls out a chainsaw out of his car's trunk and chases after Edgart and soon dismembers Edgart with the chainsaw. After Tony butchers up Alfonso, he takes over the rest of the Diaz gang as well as Little Havana. Gallery Diaz_bros_2.jpg|Edgart on right. Category:Americans Category:Scarface Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Dons Category:Colombians Category:Gang Leaders Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Company Owners Category:Rich People Category:Druggies Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters